


Noppera-Bou by mithrigil

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: The little prince vowed to become a witch himself! But was this really such a good idea?





	Noppera-Bou by mithrigil

**Author's Note:**

> Author's original note: "J.A. Seazer pastiche." Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Noppera-Bou by mithrigil](http://mithrigil.livejournal.com/374861.html)  
**Length** : 0:29:16  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Noppera-Bou%20by%20Mithrigil.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
